Another Dream?
by ladykarin13
Summary: Sakura merasa dunianya sudah jungkir balik! Ditambah lagi makhluk asing bernama Itachi hadir di kehidupannya. Oh, Kami-sama, kemanakah aku harus menyandarkan diri? / Chapter 3 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Halooo Haloooo... :D

Dyka bawa cerita baru, yang kemaren Dyka hapus soalnya Dyka ga mut(?), pengennya sih dibenerin dulu baru publish ulang, hehehe...

Cerita baruu sekarang Darkfict, heyyaaahh.

Masih yang pertama nih jd boleh di flame tapi jangan ganas-ganas yaaa.. :)

_._

_.ladykarin._

.

**Another Dream?**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

**Disclaimer:** _of course_ Masashi Kishimoto  
**Pairing:** Awalnya Sasusaku, tapi nantinya jadi Itasaku (udah kasih tau dulu nih yaa..)  
**Rate: **T+, apa mau jd M? Haha  
Genre**:** Apa ya? _Romance_ aja deh..  
**Warning:** _TYPO_ (kayanya pasti ada deh..), remember, I'm newbie.

_._

_.ladykarin._

.

"Aku belum pernah punya pacar... Satu kali pun... Di umurku yang ke-15 tahun ini, harapanku satu-satunya.. Adalah punya pacar.. Kabulkan doaku, _Kami-sama_.. Aku mohon.."

Aku masih sangat ingat doaku saat _hatsumode_ tiga tahun yang lalu itu, terdengar bodoh ya? Haha.. Tapi _Kami-sama _benar-benar baik dengan mengirimkan pangeranku ini. Namaku Sakura Haruno, 18 tahun, calon mahasiswa baru di Universitas Konoha, yah, masih calon sih karena belum ada pengumuman kelulusan. Gadis biasa saja dan bisa dibilang pas-pasan yang dua tahun lebih menjalin hubungan dengan pangeran SMA Konohagakure, tapi tentunya bukan pangeran SMA lagi karena kami sudah lulus. Dan hari ini adalah hari kelulusan kami. _Kami-sama_... Aku sangat bahagia...

Aku berdiri mematung saat Sasuke menjemputku untuk acara Prom Night, dia begitu tampan dengan kemeja abu muda dibalut setelan hitam dan dilengkapi dasi yang juga berwarna hitam. Rambut emo nya ditata begitu apik, mungkin oleh ibunya? Hihihi.. Yang jelas ia begitu tampan, dan aku begitu beruntung bisa bersanding dengannya, juga ditemani gaun hitam keunguan yang cantik ini. Gaun dengan rok sedikit melebar sampai bawah lutut. Berhiaskan manik-manik kecil dan pita dibagian bawah dada. Hadiah ulang tahunku dari Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu. Simple tetapi cantik dan tidak terlalu terbuka.

"Ayo kita berangkat," ujar Sasuke sampai melangkah pergi dengan aura dingin. Kebiasaan, dasar muka stoic.. Tapi aku sungguh mencintainya..

"Padahal udah dandan habis-habisan, tetep aja datar ya? Hmmm," gumamku sambil berjalan dibelakang Sasuke. Ku akui sih, mungkin aku memang biasa, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang berkulit lebih putih, mata onixnya yang tajam, raut wajahnya yang tegas, hidung yang mancung, badannya yang tegap, eh, ni perasaanku saja atau...? Rasanya Sasuke agak berbeda... Auranya jadi mebih menguar malam ini.

"_Kami-sama _tolong jaga Sasuke agar tak ada wanita yang mengganggunya di Prom night kali ini.." doaku menggebu-gebu sambil menangkupkan kedua tanganku.

"Sakura, ayo cepat," Sasuke membuyarkan doaku, dengan cepat aku masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Beberapa saat setelah aku duduk manis, Sasuke masih terdiam, "Sasu.. Ayo berangkat," kataku dengan senyum. Dia masih terdiam.. "Sasu..." rengekku. Akhirnya Sasuke melihat ke arahku dan sepertinya mulai membuka mulutnya, "Saku.. Aku akan pergi ke Inggris,".

Aku terkesiap, "Apa? Jadi kau di terima di sana? Selamat ya Sasuke-kun," aku memeluknya bangga, Sasuke ke Inggris, artinya ia pasti sudah diterima di universitas disana. Pacarku memang sangat pintar!

"Kapan kau berangkat, Sasu?" ujarku seraya melepas pelukanku. "Besok, penerbangan pertama," singkat, dan begitu menancap dalam hatiku, aku terdiam.

"_University of Birmingham_," tiba-tiba ia melanjutkan, "Kukira aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini. Aku tidak bisa menyiksamu lebih lama," aku masih terdiam. Ini pasti Prom Night paling hancur bagi murid SMA. Mobil pun melaju.. Sepertinya Sasuke memang tak butuh pendapatku...

_._

_.ladykarin._

.

Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak hari itu. Sakura Haruno resmi menjomblo lagi, dan well.. dia baik-baik saja kecuali kantung matanya yang menghitam, bibirnya yang kering sedikit biru, dan rambut merah muda cantiknya kini semerawut. Dia baik-baik saja, menurutnya.

Sakura memandangi ponselnya yang belum pernah ia aktifkan satu kali pun, ponsel pemberian Sasuke saat ia mengantarkan Sakura pulang-jika bisa dibilang begitu-dari Prom Night. Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan anak itu. Tiba-tiba mencampakannya.. Lalu semenit kemudian ia menyanjungnya.. Mungkinkan itu penyebab Sakura mencintainya? Perlahan ia memencet tombol on ponsel itu...

"Ya ampun ini lebih mirip PSP daripada ponsel, lebih banyak fitur game dan hiburannya.. Dasar Sasu-chan!"

Sakura nampaknya begitu enjoy dengan ponsel barunya, senyumnya kian merekah karena di ponsel itu berisikan lagu-lagu kenangan antara Sasuke dan Sakura, juga foto-foto yang dirangkai sedemikian rupa menjadi video yang apik.

'Sasuke.. Apa maksudmu?', batin Sakura.

Sakura mengambil headphone-nya, memasangkan dengan ponselnya dan mulai memilih-milih lagu yang akan ia dengar. Ia tersenyum semakin sumringah tetapi perih disisi lainnya.

"Aku bosaaaaannn..." dan perlahan gadis merah muda itu pun tertidur...

_._

_.ladykarin._

.

Aku mengerjap-rejapkan mataku, sedikit merasa aneh dengan keadaan sekitarku. Perasaan, aku tertidur tidak memakai selimut, mungkinkah _Kaa-san_? Tapi _Kaa-san _biasanya pulang menjelang malam. Tapi ini... Cahaya matahari masih ada.

DEG

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke setiap penjuru ruangan. Nuansa putih yang tertangkap oleh inderaku.

DEG

Ini bukan kamarku. Kingsize bed dengan warna putih tulang dengan tiang-tiang seperti zaman Victoria. Karpet, ralat, permadani beludru halus berwarna pink pucat, dan segala perabotan mewah berwarna putih dan pink pucat seperti di desain khusus untukku.

DEG

Apa ini? Kenapa aku tak memakai baju dibalik selimut ini? Apakah? Ti-tidak.. Itu tidak mungkin... _Kami-sama.. _Apa yang terjadi padaku? Ini pasti mimpi kan?

GREB. Sebuah, ah tidak.. Tiba-tiba ada kedua tangan memelukku dari belakang. Aku semakin terkejut. Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. "Morning, Babygirl.." bibirnya menyentuh tengkukku, berbisik disana.

"TIDAAAAAKKKKK!" dan yang kulihat hanyalah gelap.

_._

_.ladykarin._

_._

"Hahh.. Hahh.." napas Sakura tidak beraturan. 'Cuma mimpi buruk,' pikirnya. Ia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya. Sprei pink aksen bunga Sakura. Lemarinya, meja belajar, cermin, rak bukunya.. Semuanya normal..

"Ponsel dari Sasuke!" ia langsung mencari-cari dibalik selimutnya. "Ini dia!", dia langsung mengaktifkannya. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah seketika saat memandang layar ponsel tersebut...

.

.

.

One result found

.

.

.

_(Itachi)_

.

._ladykarin._

.

.tbc.

_..._

Yeahh! Chap 1 selesaaii.. Adakah yang baca? Adakah? Adakah? Keberatan gaa kalau kasih review? Ayo dong reader yang pada baik-baik hatinyaaa.. Review kalian sangat berarti untukku.. Arigatou..^^

See you in next Chapter..

.ladykarin.


	2. Chapter 2

YA'! Chapter 2 is coming... Makasih reviewnyaa.. Yaampuuun, terimakasih banyak.. ヮ

yang log in, cek PMnya ya, sudah saya balas.. :)

_._

_.ladykarin._

.

**Another Dream?**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer:** _of course_ Masashi Kishimoto  
**Pairing:** Awalnya Sasusaku, tapi nantinya jadi Itasaku (udah kasih tau dulu nih yaa..)  
**Rate: **T+, apa mau jd M? Haha  
Genre**:** Apa ya? _Romance_ aja deh..  
**Warning:** _TYPO_ (kayanya pasti ada deh..), remember, I'm newbie.

_._

_.ladykarin._

.

Musik waltz menemani Prom Night di aula sekolah kami yang disihir menjadi lantai dansa, romantis kan? Meski begitu, Sasuke tetap dengan dinginnya berdansa denganku.

Harusnya malam ini jadi malam yang menyenangkan. Gaun cantik, pasangan tampan, musik romantis, dan suasana yang mendukung. Nomor 1, check list.

Harusnya ini malam yang ROMANTIS! Harusnya, minimal seperti Naruto dan Hinata yang berdansa tak jauh dari kami, meski si Baka itu tidak mahir berdansa, tapi ia berusaha menyenangkan Hinata yang dipenuhi rona-rona merah. Atau harusnya yang lebih ekstrim mungkin seperti Sai dan Ino, mereka berdansa sambil sekali-kali mencuri kecupan, yah, gejolak masa muda.

Huh, bahkan Kiba saja bisa lebih baik dari kami, walau berdansa dengan Akamaru. Aku bingung, bukankah stok gadis lajang di sekolah kami masih banyak ya? Ya sudahlah.. Nomor 2, coret!

Harusnya... Hm... Apa yang bisa diharapkan dengan berdansa dengan mantan pacar. Eh, aku benar kan? Dia, makhluk ayam ini, memutuskan aku tepat sebelum berangkat kesini!

List Prom Night awesome happily ever after, gagal total!

Menyebalkan! Sekali lagi, SUPER DUPER SANGAT MENYEBALKAN!

_._

_.Ladykarin._

_._

"Sakura!" hardik Sasuke membuyarkan konsentrasi Sakura, bukan, mungkin lebih tepat disebut lamunan, ya, lamunan Sakura.

"Apa?" respon Sakura ketus. "Kau melamun,"

"Tidak! Aku tidak melamun!" suaranya meninggi. "Kau melamun, bahkan sekarang musiknya sudah berhenti," wajah Sasuke mendekati wajah Sakura.

Wajah Sakura semerah tomat, dia baru tersadar bahwa tinggal mereka berdua yang berdansa. Seketika itu ia melepas tangannya yang tadinya berada di bahu dan genggaman Sasuke. Ia langsung melengos ke meja tempat minuman berada, mengambil segelas, menenggaknya sekaligus!

"Kau marah?" Sakura hampir menyemburkan minumannya, kaget. "Sasuke bodoh!". Sekali lagi Sakura dibuat kesal oleh pemilik wajah stoic itu. Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja, sekarang sudah hampir pukul 10 malam, mereka sudah berada di lantai dansa hampir 10 lagu dan Sakura sudah benar-benar pegal. tiba-tiba ia baru bertanya seperti itu! What a day!

Sasuke mengejar Sakura, heran, jadi out of character begitu ya si Mr. Emotionless...

Pemuda onyx itu berhasil menghentikan si gadis pink tepat di pintu keluar, "Saku, ada sesuatu yang belum aku sampaikan," dan Sakura terdiam sesaat. Sasuke menyelipkan sebuah benda ke tangan Sakura, yang menyerupai ponsel. "Maaf," gumam Sasuke seraya memberi kecupan kecil di pipi Sakura lalu pergi begitu saja. Satu hal di pikiran Sakura, bagaimana cara ia pulang ke rumah?

.

_.ladykarin._

_._

One result found

.

.

.

_(Itachi)_

Aku membulatkan mataku sebulat-bulatnya, eh. Itachi? Apa itu? Bukannya nama kompor ya? Ehm, itu kan Hitachi, jadul lagi. Huhh.. Apa maksudnya ini? Seingatku aku tidak menyentuh aplikasi pencarian ini tadi sebelum tidur. Mm, mungkin terpencet? Hahh, sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahas apa-apa sekarang.

"Tadaima," sayup-sayup terdengar suara _Kaa-san, _asik! Segera aku menutup jendela dan gorden kamar. Wekerku hampir menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

"Okaeri _Kaa-san.. _Eh, _Otou-san_ mana?" aku celingukan didekat ruang tamu. "_Otou-san _ada jadwal operasi mendadak, jadi _Kaa-san _pulang sendiri dari butik," aku hanya membulatkan mulutku mendengar penjelasan _Kaa-san. Otou-san _ku merupakan dokter di Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha, dan _Kaa-san_ memiliki butik yang cukup dekat dengan Rumah Sakit, jadi mereka sering pulang dan pergi bersama. Kadang-kadang aku iri juga melihat _Kaa-san _dan_ Otou-san _yang terlihat selalu mesra meski sudah berumur, hihihihi..

Kami memasuki dapur, aku sudah mengunyah takoyaki dengan semangat, sementara _Kaa-san _memanaskan makanan yang ia beli sebelum pulang ke rumah. Tiba-tiba _Kaa-san _berhenti dan menatapku curiga, "Saku sayang, apa yang terjadi saat _Kaa-san _belum pulang?. Eh, masa _Kaa-san _bertanya seperti itu sih? Apa bisa membaca pikiranku ya?

"Err.. Tidak ada Kaa-san, aku hanya tidur siang," jawabku jujur. _Kaa-san _nampak lega dengan jawabanku, tapi sedetik kemudian, "Lalu kenapa bibirmu berdarah? Apa jatuh dari tempat tidur? Atau kau mimpi berantem ya? Lihat.. Bibir mungil gadisku jadi terluka seperti ini..." _Kaa-san _membawaku ke depan cermin yang ada di ruang keluarga. Eh, iya ya.. Dikedua sudut bibirku ada darah yang mengering..

"A-aku tidak ingat _Kaa-san,_"

.

._ladykarin._

_._

Aku tersadar merasakan hal yang aneh di bibirku, mungkin lukaku ya? Mmm.. Tapi ko rasanya seperti.. err.. lumatan, heh siapa itu? Langsung saja aku membuka kedua mataku, dan yang kulihat pertama kali adalah iris onyx seperti milik Sasuke. "Sa-su.." gumamku perlahan, dengan cepat melepaskan ciuman itu. Aku perhatikan dengan seksama, lelaki ini, yang berdiri dihadapanku.. Kuakui cukup tampan, bahkan sangat tampan! Seperti Sasuke versi dewasa! Mungkin usia pertengahan 20an.. Apa itu garis dikedua pipinya? Seperti keriput..

Tapi dari ciumannya... Rasanya seperti, Sasuke!

Eh, lupakan! Apa-apaan pria ini menciumku sembarangan! Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Terpesona eh? Aku tau aku memang tampan," ujarnya dengan sangat pede plus senyuman 100 watt.

"Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya mencuri ciumanku!" teriakku didepan wajahnya. "Mencuri? Ya.. Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu.. Aku merindukanmu, Saku sayang..."

Memelukku begitu saja, hangat, tanpa sadar aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya. Dan aku baru tau bahwa pria ini berambut cukup panjang dan diikat.

"Aku tau, kau juga merindukanku.. Iya kan? Sebulan tanpamu itu rasanya menyesakkan," pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Tersadar, segera aku menjauhkan diriku darinya. Pandanganku tersebar, kamar ini yang ada di mimpiku tadi siang!

"Siapa kau, tuan keriput?" aku yakin di jidatnya sudah ada siku-siku yang menambah keriputnya, haha. "Itachi, dan aku adalah Sasuke-mu," dia berkata dengan sangat datar. Aku berbalik, alih-alih menemukan pria tadi, ada sesosok Sasuke disana. "Sasuke!" aku menerjangnya dengan pelukan. Ini mimpi kan, aku bebas melakukan apapun! Well, izinkan aku menjulurkan lidahku ya, wleee..

Aku mendongakkan wajahku, dan bukan wajah Sasuke disana, melainkan wajar pria menyebalkan tadi. Yap, siapapun itulah.. Itachi, eh.. Seperti yang ada di daftar pencarian ponselku..

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah menemukanku, Babygirl..." katanya seperti menjawab pikiranku.

"Huhh, terserahlah, sudah cukup mimpinya! Aku ingin bangun, aku binguuuuung!"

Aku menjatuhkan diriku di Kingsize bed putih itu, menarik selimut, dan mencoba tertidur. Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa terbangun di dunia nyata.

"Kau sedang tidak tertidur, Sayangku,". Loh ko? Aku merasa nafasnya dekat sekali denganku.. Membuka mataku, oke, ini sangat membingungkan! Aku sudah berada di kamarku yang asli! Seseorang jelaskan keadaan ini!

"Aku bisa jelaskan!"

Lagi-lagi makhluk ini, "Itachi atau siapapun lah kamu! Oke, jelaskan padaku!" kataku sambil menariknya agar duduk didepanku.

_._

_.ladykarin._

.

.tbc.

...

Want to know something? I'm stuck! Adakah yang ngerasa Chap ini gaje? Mari kita berpelukaaaaann! Chapter depan Itachi akan bercerita, ada yang mau bacaaa?

Review please. Ada yang mau kasih ide ataupun masukaann? I'm waiting for it. So, review please..

_Thanks to:_

| Keiko Murasaki |Noella Marsha | Kirara Yuukansa | nattually | sichi

and you! for read my story..

.

.

.

.ladykarin.


	3. Chapter 3

Maafkan Dyka sudah menelantarkan fict ini... T.T *deep bow*

Tau kenapa? Dyka lupa beberapa kata-kata dalam bahasa jepang.. Omaigaad.. Akhir-akhir ini lagi sangat kecanduan dengan RolePlaying dan disana keseringannya nyampur bahasa sama bahasa korea, dan akhirnya Dyka promosiin fict ini disana supaya Dyka mood lagi nulis fict ini. Oke, kebanyakan ngomong nih.. Happy reading minnaa! Chap ini mengungkapkan kehidupannya Itachi my baby..

_._

_.ladykarin._

.

**Another Dream?**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

**Disclaimer:** _of course_ Masashi Kishimoto  
**Pairing:** Awalnya Sasusaku, tapi nantinya jadi Itasaku (udah kasih tau dulu nih yaa..)  
**Rate: **T+, apa mau jd M? Haha  
Genre**:** Apa ya? _Romance_ aja deh..  
**Warning:** _TYPO_ (kayanya pasti ada deh..), remember, I'm newbie.

_._

_.ladykarin._

.

Aku menyesal sudah terlahir didunia. Terlahir dan menjadi mahkluk yang kata orang itu terkutuk. Tapi sebagian orang malah mengagungkan kami dan ingin seperti kami.

.

._ladykarin._

_._

Aku adalah Itachi Uchiha, pangeran Vampir dari klan Vampir tertua di dunia kami. Aku tampan, keren, gagah, dan memabukkan. Itu kata para gadis. Tapi menurutku, diriku ini sungguh memuakkan. Aku benci hidup dan terlahir seperti ini, sampai saat itu...

Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil berperawakan mungil dengan warna rambut mencolok. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu karena terantuk batu. Wangi darahnya seperti harum anggur terbaik. Dan aku menyukainya..

.

._ladykarin._

_._

"Hai, aku Itachi!" Seorang anak lelaki tampan yang kira-kira berusia 7 tahun mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis kecil berseragam TK kotak-kotak yang terduduk di tanah. Gadis kecil itu mendongak, wajahnya dipenuhi air mata, lulutnya terluka cukup dalam.

"Tachi-kun?" gadis kecil itu masih berurai air mata saat pemuda yang diketahui bernama Itachi itu membopongnya dan mendudukkannya di kursi taman. "Bolehkah aku obati lukamu?".

"Tachi-kun bisa?" tanya gadis kecil itu, penuh rasa penasaran. Itachi hanya mengangguk pelan lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke lutut si gadis kecil. "Tachi-kun mau apa? Kaa-san bilang, ga boleh deket sama orang asing..". Seketika raut wajah Itachi berubah, dan dia tertawa lepas. Anak kecil memang polos ya..

Dan saat itu terakhir kalinya Itachi dapat tertawa selepas itu.

.

._ladykarin._

_._

Dalam aturan klan, setiap anggota klan Uchiha akan diasingkan dari dunia luar selama kurun waktu tertentu ketika menginjak umur tertentu. Dalam kasus Itachi, umur 120 tahun.

Stok darah yang segar namun berasal dari kantong-kantong darah sama sekali bukan pilihan yang menyenangkan. Setiap hari berada di dalam kabin khusus, hal ini merupakan semacam pelatihan pengendalian diri, itu samarnya, sebenarnya aturan itu adalah perlindungan karena dalam jangka umur tersebut, para vampir menjadi sangat sangat peka, dan yang membahayakan adalah mereka menjadi sangat sangat lemah dan seperti manusia biasa...

Saat itulah ia melihat jelmaan gadis kecil yang pernah ia temui di masa lalu. Gadis kecil yang ia sukai aroma darahnya. Mungkinkah reinkarnasinya?

DEG

Itachi merasa, jantungnya yang tak berdetak itu kini berdenyut. Ia rindu, sangat. Tapi ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa mengingat ia akan diasingkan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam.

AHA! Uchiha itu memang cerdas bukan? And he got an idea..

.

._ladykarin._

_._

Sasuke mematut dirinya di cermin, satu kata, sempurna! Meski model rambutnya agak aneh, tapi itu keren lah...

"Aniki! Enak sekali hidupmu! Jadi aku harus ada di dalam tower itu, sementara kau bersenang-senang dengan seorang gadis. Adil sekali!" Itachi yang terduduk diranjang menghentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat membuat seseorang di depan cermin terperanjat.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa Itachi memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'aniki'?

"Cuma sementara ko... Lagian kau beruntung ada di tubuh pria tampan sepertiku," Sasuke, well yang sebenarnya Itachi, menjulurkan lidahnya pada adiknya itu. "Aku pergi dulu ya. Ingat, kalau hampir ketahuan, beri kode, lalu kita langsung bertukar dengan cepat," tambahnya dan ia pun langsung menghilang.

Tubuh Sasuke sampai di depan kuil, ini masih awal tahun. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang, dan gotcha! Dia menemukan gadis itu! Perkara mudah mengingat rambut gadis itu yang mencolok. Well Itachi, waktunya bersikap seperti Sasuke.

.

._ladykarin._

_._

"Jadi yang mau kau bilang itu, selama ini aku pacaran denganmu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bicara diatas rata-rata. "Itu benar, tapi tak sepenuhnya," jawab Itachi santai. "Aishh.. Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku gila," Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Real Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. "Simple, dia menjadi aku ketika menaraku tidak sedang diawasi. Kami bertukar". "Kakak yang memanfaatkan adiknya, eh?" Sakura menyentil jidat Itachi pelan. "Apa kau tidak takut aku akan jatuh cinta padanya?" tambahnya.

"Kau tidak akan, Sayang. Sasuke tidak sepertiku. Ingat kencan kita yang pertama?"

"eh?" Sakura menatap Itachi intens, "Awal yang agak sedikit buruk kan?"

.

._ladykarin._

_._

Sasuke kemana sih?

Sudah hampir satu jam dari waktu janjian kami. Menunggu itu tidak menyenangkan! Meski di depan rumah sendiri dan bukan di tempat umum, tetap saja!

Waktu terus berdetik, baiklah, tak ada telepon, tak ada pesan. Sebenarnya anak itu niat atau tidak sih?

Bunyi deruan mesin motor terdengar mendekat, pasti Sasuke! Benar saja, sebuah motor sport biru terparkir di depan rumah Sakura. Sakura bergegas keluar rumah.

"Bagus sekali, kau datang terlalu cepat sejam Tuan," sindir Sakura. Sasuke hanya mendelikkan matanya. "Berangkat sekarang atau tidak jadi?" Sasuke memberikan pilihan. Segera Sakura naik ke motor Sasuke, untungnya dresscode Sakura memang memadai untuk mengendarai motor. Jeans hitam panjang dengan kaos berwarna kuning cerah dipadu bolero putih dan bando putih yang menghiasi mahkota merah mudanya.

Mereka sampai di Konoha Theme Park. Memainkan beberapa permainan, dan yang terakhir adalah jet coaster. Tapi Sakura sudah hampir kehilangan feel untuk bersenang-senang. Sikap Sasuke yang begitu dingin sama sekali tidak mendukung.

Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di salah satu tempat duduk yang tersebar disana, lalu pamit, "Aku pergi dulu sebentar, tunggu disini". Gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya menggangguk tanda persetujuannya. Ia tadi menunggu sejam, menunggu Sasuke 5-15menit lagi sepertinya perkara yang mudah.

"Kami-sama! Ini sudah terlalu lama! Apa seharusnya aku minta putus saja?" batin Sakura.

Grep. Seseorang memeluk Sakura dari belakang. "Sasuke?" gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ha'i, maafkan aku ya.. Kita ulang dari awal?", ia memberikan permen kapas pada Sakura. Senyum terkembang di bibir keduanya. Kencan pertama mereka pun akhirnya manis juga..

.

._ladykarin._

_._

"Kurasa kau benar..." ujar Sakura. Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke wajah Sakura, Sakura mundur sedikit demi sedikit.

"Apa? Kenapa mendekatiku seperti itu?" ujar Sakura. Itachi menyentuh bibir Sakura dan bibirnya sendiri bergantian dengan telunjuknya, jawaban isyarat Itachi membuat Sakura segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan tangannya.

"Kenapa? Kan kita sudah sering melakukannya. Sekarang aku ingin melakukannya dengan kau tau aku yang sebenarnya," Itachi semakin mendekatkan dirinya.

"Ba-bagaimana aku bisa tau ka-kalau i-itu benar?" Great! Sekarang Sakura gugup. "Butuh bukti? Baiklah.." Itachi menjentrikkan jarinya.

Sakura membuka mata, mimpi lagi eh?

"Bukan mimpi, sayang.. Sekarang kau percaya?" Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Sosok berambut pantat ayam berdiri disana, perlahan ia berjalan maju ke arah Sakura.

"Kau memang menyebalkan!"

Cup.

Tubuh Sakura rasanya membeku, barusan itu yang menciumnya Sasuke kan? Tapi kenapa Itachi yang menjauhkan wajahnya setelah ciuman itu? Rasanya memang sama...

Hening sejenak.

"Tachi..." Sakura mulai membuka suaranya..

"Ne, Saku-chan..." sambut Itachi..

"Lagi," Itachi membelalakkan matanya. "Eh, apa?".

"Itachi. Cium. Lagi." Sakura bersemu merah, ia menundukkan wajahnya. Entah mengapa semuanya kini terasa benar. Sekali lagi kedua bibir mereka bersatu...

"Eh, Tachi-kun.. Kenapa kau baru muncul setelah aku mengaktifkan ponsel itu?" kata Sakura di sela-sela ciuman itu.

"Karena artinya kau merindukanku.."

.

.

_._

.tbc.

...

Fict apa iniiii? Hehe, tenang Dyka ga kapok ko buat ngelanjutin fict ini, dan mudah-mudahan gaakan discontinued. Amin.

Masih pendek ya? Maafkan akuu.. *bow*

Makasih udah review, jangan kapok ya. Yang ngefav sm follow juga makasih banget ya..

.ladykarin.

Thanks to:

Hiromi Toshiko/Guest/Sakusasu 4ever

/Fookisha/Kirara Yuukansa/AoiKishi

/cherrysakusasu/Scarlet-9s/

BEST_MissAJia best_yooyoung best_BOM2ne1

and You!

for read my story..^^


End file.
